Various downhole tools can be utilized in a wellbore adjacent to a subterranean formation. In some wells, certain downhole tools may remain downhole permanently or indefinitely to perform intervaled or delayed operations in the wellbore. The length of time and the conditions downhole in the wellbore may each individually, or both collectively, deplete the lifespan of a battery (or other power source) powering an actuator of the downhole tool, which in turn may decrease the operational lifespan of the downhole tool. In some instances, wellbore operations may be temporarily halted to retrieve or replace the battery to allow the downhole tool to complete the wellbore operation.